1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to protective headgear. More particularly, this invention pertains to helmets that protect against injuries from direct and lateral impacts to the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concussions are a common problem in American football and other contact sports. Repetitive impact to the head can lead to very serious and long term injuries and related issues. Therefore, it is important that measures be taken to protect athletes, to reduce their risks.
Various types of sports helmets are used to reduce brain injuries, including skull and neck injuries, resulting from head impacts. Such helmets typically employ a hard outer shell in combination with internal padding made of an energy-absorbing material. A conventional helmet is generally designed to prevent skull fracture, and, to some extent, injuries associated with linear acceleration following a direct impact. Bio-mechanical research has long understood, however, that angular forces from a lateral impact can cause serious brain damage, including concussion, axonal injury, and hemorrhages. Neurological research studies show that angular or rotational forces can strain nerve cells and axons more than linear forces. It is thus desirable to have protective headgear that protects against both direct impacts and lateral impacts that cause rotational injuries.